


Christmas At Grimmauld Place

by heythereshipfreak



Series: Adventure Of Harry And Draco [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:33:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereshipfreak/pseuds/heythereshipfreak
Summary: A continues of when Draco had his second outburst in the 8th year Common Room, ending up him spending Christmas with Harry and the Weasleys.





	Christmas At Grimmauld Place

**Author's Note:**

> hi i took a long ass break from writing, here some Drarry, but please comment alright,

It has been 6 months since they finally got back together, it was December, the cold wind around the castle causing Draco to shiver, Draco pulled Harry’s jumper tighter, hoping the thick outer wear could keep his skinny body warmer. Ever since his outburst in the 8th year common room, the whole castle knows now that he and Harry were back together, and how his parents died. Harry stayed with him that night, holding him tight, when he woke up after a nightmare, when he remembered how his mother died in her sleep, and days later his father killed himself, because he couldn’t accept the fact, Narcissa left him. He felt his world was tumbling down, but yet secured in a dark raven-haired boy. Harry soothes him back to sleep, lullaby him and kissing his forehead. When Draco woke up the next day, his bed was empty, but he could hear the water in the bathroom was running, Draco sat up, rubbing his tired eyes, it was about 8am, and it was a Saturday morning, Harry came out from the bathroom, only his towel covering his bottom half, while he was rubbing his glasses dry, “Morning Sweetheart!” Harry greeted Draco, as he sat by Draco side, smiling so widely that it almost hurts, he kisses Draco on the forehead, Draco looks at him weirdly, they did break up like 3 months ago, but how did this seems normal to him? “You okay Potter?” Draco asked, as he tilts his head slightly, “Nothing’s wrong Hunny, is there anything wrong with you?” Harry asked, as he stood up and search for something to wear in Draco wardrobe. “We clearly broke up 3 months ago, Potter, but why does it seem like we never did break up?” Draco asked, “Because we didn’t Dra!” Harry chuckles as he wore Draco’s brief, and pulling his skinny jeans up to his hips. Draco must still be asleep, he got up and walked to Harry, and pinched him, “Ow! What was that for love?” Harry asked as he rubs his arms, “I know we clearly broke up.” Draco protest. “Yes, yes, we did, but I rather not want to end things with you, I want us to happen, no matter what. I want to love you forever Draco.” Harry reassures him, as he places both arms around Draco waist, placing a soft kiss on his lips. Draco just runs his finger in his platinum blonde bed hair, he was frustrated. “Come Dra, go and shower, let’s go out, we could ride our brooms then go to Hogsmeade, and get some butter beer and maybe watch the star at night at the astronomy tower” Harry said happily. Draco just grabs his towel, and decided to take a warm shower. Maybe they did not even break up, he was confused.

As Draco got dressed, wearing a navy t shirt with his favourite jeans, and his vans, while Harry wore his skinny jeans with another random Band tank top, a flannel shirt tied around his waist, and he wore matching shoes as Draco. It was Saturday after all, most students were still asleep, so they decided to grab a quick breakfast at the dining hall, before heading to the grounds to fly around on their brooms, Harry was being extra cheerful today, putting his arms around Draco, tangling their fingers together. He was literally showing Draco off. As they set off to fly around the field, the Weasleys were already at the field, Hermione was there, reading her book, Pansy and Blaise was already up in the skies, Seamus, Neville, Dean was already running to the field with their brooms. They decided to play a quick game of friendly Quidditch, other 8th years students also join them, their mornings were then filled with smiles and laughter, it was a friendly game after all. The gang, consist of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Pansy, Blaise, Theo, Harry, Draco, decided to grab a drink at Hogsmeade, their afternoon was filled with laughter, they joked as if nothing happen between them, as they walked back, absorbing the afternoon heat, Ron grabs Draco shoulders, “I’m sorry Draco, for what I said yesterday.” Ron said as he looks down at his feet, “Hey Ron, I’m okay. I know how pissed you are, especially if your girlfriend has been spending way too much time with me, she just there to comforts me, I’m sorry for taking too much of her time. I would also be pissed if Harry spend way too much time with you, but still thank you for taking care of him for the past 3 months, especially when I’m going through too much bullshit. I owe you big time Ronald” Draco replied as he slings his arms over Ron’s shoulder, pulling him into a hug, ruffling up his hair too. Both boys laughed their way back to their group, “Mione, thank you, for taking care of Draco for the past 3 months, I know it has been hard for you to hide things from us, especially about his parent’s death, you’re truly my best friend, if we ever get married, you will be my brides’ maid, trust me.” Harry said, as he watched Draco and Ron joked around, “ Harry, you mean the world to me, and your happiness is really important to me, you deserve the world, and I know how much you and Draco loves each other, and I know Draco needs his friends, but he’s too afraid to ask , he didn’t like to look weak in front of you, the amount of times he got hexed, and I found him way too many times, bleeding from his wounds, in the library, healing himself before meeting you. He loves you Harry, please never break him again, how could someone go through so much, and yet laughed like nothing happened.” Hermione said as she too looked at the boys running around, chasing each other. “I only meant to love him, and I will love every single flaw in him.” Harry promised.

 

Six months later, Draco was walking down the hallways, excited to meet Harry at the field, it would be cold but he wonders what his boyfriend needed to surprise him, for the last 6 months, he was never hexed again, and everyone would smile at him, even invited him to sit at the Gryffindor table, even invited him to game nights, even the Weasley invited him over for Christmas, as tempted as it sounds, he really missed Christmas at Malfoy Manor, it was his first Christmas without his parents, but also with Harry. He quickens his steps, literally running to the field, it was getting too cold, there Harry sat by the field, it was cold but not snowing yet, Draco plops himself next to Harry, “Hey there Love!” Draco greets him, Harry looks at Draco and smiles sweetly at him, he pulls Draco hands into his hands, he blows warm air into their hands, “What took you so long, hunny?” Harry ask him, as trying to keep Draco hands warm, he knew how cold Draco would get, he pulls off his jumper, and put it on Draco, “You will get cold, Love.” Draco said, as he tries to push the jumper off, “No you will get much colder, I know you hate the cold darling,” Harry insisted. Draco just wore it over the current jumper he was using, he sat closer to Harry, stealing as much heat as possible, he lays his head on Harry shoulders, only for Harry to pull him closer. “Let’s celebrate Christmas together Darling,” Harry whispers into Draco hair, as he sniffs in the shampoo Draco used this morning, “You drag me all the way here, just to ask me to spend Christmas with you?” Draco asked as he looks up at his boyfriend. Harry just hums, “we could spend first week at Malfoy Manor, then the week after over at Grimmauld Place, and the new years over at the Weasleys?” Harry suggested. It did sound tempting, but he really didn’t want to go back to Malfoy Manor right now, too much negative shit, “How about we spend the Christmas over at the Grimmauld Place, new years over at the Weasleys. I think that sounds better.” Draco said, “You sure you don’t want to go back to the Manor for Christmas?” Harry asked, “I’m not ready to be back there yet. I rather spend it with you.” Draco said, as he lays closer to Harry. Harry just nods and smile, Christmas with his boyfriend, sounds exciting.

Christmas eve, they got back to Grimmauld place, Mrs Weasley decided to celebrate Christmas together with them, she decided to cook for them, the whole Weasley clan decided to help clean the place, Kreacher didn’t like it when they were doing his job, but he was happy to assist Draco, as he was pure blood. Walburga Portrait won’t stop talking shit about things, so Draco decided to just throw a cover over it, just to shut her up, Bill and Fleur came to visit too, with their baby girl, George was busy bringing in the Christmas tree, with Arthur and Percy, Charlie was busy hanging stockings with Ginny, while Ron was busy snogging and teasing Hermione, it really felt different this Christmas, as Draco stood by the stairs, watching as different orange haired humans walks in and out the room, Harry decided to hug him from the back, lacing his fingers with Draco’s , “ I know I broke with you long ago, but please don’t make me jealous, I already had enough with two couples stealing kisses, please not you both.” Ginny whines, as she jokingly jabs Harry’s in his ribs, as she makes her way down. “You don’t have to be jealous Gin, Luna would be here soon, and how I wish I had ear plugs for Christmas!” Ron said as he walks by, hand in hand with Hermione. Earning laughter from the crowds, “Hey look, a mistletoe.” Harry whispered into Draco ears, as one Mistletoe suddenly grows above them, this house was clearly magical, Draco just turns around, and pressed a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips, earning groans from the crowd. Soon Mrs Weasley called all of them for dinner, dinner was filled with stories from Bill and Charlie, it felt weird, not to hear Fred laughter, which Draco blames himself for it, it would be happier, if Sirius Black was here, Remus and Tonks too, even Teddy and Andromeda, but according to Harry, Teddy and Andromeda would join them tomorrow, Christmas morning itself. The night was getting later, everyone was either too exhausted or too drunk, as Harry drags Draco into the drawing room, where he could see the wall full of The Black Ancestral names. As Harry used to spend so much time in that room, he decided to move a sofa, a small television and a coffee table into that room. Harry held Draco hands close to him as he set their hot chocolate down, Harry sat on the sofa, pulling Draco onto his lap, pulling him close to himself, Draco watched in awe, as read all his ancestors names, then his eyes settles on his name, Draco Malfoy, he was the rightful heir of this house, but yet he rather Harry had it, his eyes were getting droopy, he was exhausted cleaning the whole house today, he grabs his mug and took a sip of the hot chocolate, and buries himself closer to Harry, only for Harry to pull him close, and lullaby him to sleep, it felt perfect right now. “thank you for such a wonderful Christmas, Harry.” Draco said drowsily, as sleep soon will invite him, “You deserve the world, Sweetheart.” Harry whispers into his hair, “I love you Harry James Potter.” Draco muttered, just before he falls asleep, a small snore could be heard, “I love you more Draco Lucius Potter” Harry whispers as he kisses Draco forehead, putting the mug away from them, and he carries Draco, bridal style, up to their room. It was the second time Harry proposes, and the second time, Draco was fast asleep.


End file.
